If She Were the Rain
by drgnl
Summary: Without her he wouldn't have any color in his world, because in order to see a rainbow, he had to let the rain pour.


**A/N: I happen to be new to the Bleach scene, let us hope I make a good impression. Here we go:**

**That Damned Bastard.**

_I know a girl,_

_she puts the color inside of my world,_

_but she's just like a maze,_

_where all the walls all continually change._

_And I've done all I can_

_to stand on her steps with my heart in my hands._

_Now I'm starting to see_

_maybe it's got nothing to do with me._

* * *

><p>She strode down the awfully familiar road. The exquisite princess was well on her way to school, Karakura High. Meanwhile she walked, she had her head down and her eyes on her feet. Orihime was excruciatingly accustomed to ignoring the snide comments of envious women and completely blocking out the fact that hungry-like men were eyeing her, disgustingly. Her mornings all consisted of this embarrassing routine, having to put up with unwanted attention.<p>

Orihime would always think of her best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki's, encouraging words, "Ignore those bitches and savages, Orihime. Don't let them ruin your day." It always made her cringe.

_Why does the walk to school have to be extremely long?_

* * *

><p>Orihime finally arrived to her destination, Karakura High. She stepped inside and was engulfed in the swarm of students pushing through a narrow hall. All the while, she wondered where all of her friends were.<p>

"Inoue-san, are you looking for someone?"

Her head jerked in the direction of Ishida Uryuu's voice. " Ishida- san! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Inoue-san. You looked a bit lost, are you okay?" asked the concerned and kind-mannered school president.

"Yes! I'm fine, please don't worry Ishida-san. I was just wondering where all of my delightful comrades are. I want to introduce you all to my latest lunch recipe. I don't have a name for it yet, but it's a wasabi smoothie with some carrot juice, and a some cold noodles topped with strawberries and peanut butter. It's yummy!" Orihime gushed, while giving him the sweetest smile she could've given her companion.

"Ehh- that sounds… generous." He then gave her a little pat on the shoulder and thought '_Inoue-san, as innocent and well mannered as ever.'_

"C'mon Ishida-san, let's go look to class." The princess hurried the Quincy as she tugged on the sleeve of his neat uniform.

"Alright, Inoue-san. Can you please not tug on my sleeve? The stitching is very delicate." he mentioned to her as he gave her his signature barely-there grin.

Far behind them, a pair of narrow chocolate brown eyes was watching their backs as the distance grew between his and theirs.

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me._

The unpleasant thought made its way back into his head, his heart as well. The brooding male winced at that fact. Thus, he decided not to show up for class.

* * *

><p>The orange haired beauty awaited for the dashing boy's arrival. Orihime grew impatient and thought thought of going for him, maybe he was going to arrive late, who knew? She then stopped and contemplated leaving class to go in search of him. Orihime figured if he was on his way to school, he wouldn't mind her company, right?<p>

_Not right._

She sighed, Orihime had completely forgotten that Kurosaki Ichigo had been avoiding her for a while now. Well, even so, that seemed to give her another reason to look for him. To confront him about that awkward fact before it became a nasty habit. As she reached the doorway of the large classroom, their teacher walked in and greeted the class. Too late, bad timing.

_Kurosaki-kun. Even though you hardly miss class, I'm worried. I want to know your whereabouts. Why aren't you here, Kurosaki-kun?_

_Is it for the same reason that you've been constantly avoiding me?_

These thoughts only made her upset and anxious.

* * *

><p>Ichigo muttered under his breath.<p>

"Damned sun, can it be any hotter?"

The heat was a nuisance to him, and it certainly made the situation he was struggling with at the time much more excruciating. It added to his burning anger and frustration. This was obviously not his day, in fact, he was so damn pissed and overwhelmed, that he didn't have one clue as to where he was storming off to. The light orange haired hunk stopped in his tracks.

_What am I doing? This is the road I walk when I take Inoue back to her home, the long way there. Why the hell am I heading over to her place? She's not even there anyway._

His mind provided him with a hazy memory of Orihime with his cousin, Ishida. He sighed, "Why is it so hard to face you, Inoue? It's a damn pain."

Ichigo then turned a full 180 degrees and steered off, making his way to his own home. As he walked, he ran a hand through his classic spiked hair.

_Sheesh Inoue, this is friggin' annoying, you're a friend, a friend… So why do I feel… like I have the right to be possessive of you?_

When he had suddenly realized what he had just admitted to himself, all of his fury and the rest of the negative emotions vanished. He felt empty, numb, yet he subconsciously marched on. The wind slapped him with humid air, much to his annoyance.

"Damn it," he whispered into the wind," I can't be around her."

The charming male looked to the sky.

_I used to think that I made her happy, but how does that work? I'm a shitty friend to her, and yet I keep thinking she's willing to comply with my fucked up behavior because… I want her to be in my presence. I want her with me, alongside me, far from any other fucking person. My logic is fucking twisted. Inoue is a very fragile person, I wouldn't be able to make her as happy as she is…_

_but if not me…_

_then who?_

_Who's making my Inoue smile?_

_Is there …_

_some other bastard?_

Driven by a new purpose and a strong smack of jealousy, Ichigo ran off to school.

All the while he ran, he didn't pay much attention to the weather, which had drastically changed. It started pouring.

* * *

><p>Class ended and the beautiful Inoue dashed out of the classroom in order to find her protector. She was determined to face him once and for all, to end the awkwardness between them, and hopefully, start something was it, there was no turning back, she felt like fate was signaling for her to find him, that there was something she needed to do.<p>

So, Orihime took off, leaving the school behind…as well as a certain individual who chased after her.

She didn't hear any of his shouts, calling for her. Inoue was looking for the man whom she was willing to give her heart kept running.

Orihime then started cramping up and she had noticed that she started developing a huge pain in her abdomen. Which caused her to stop paying attention to where she was heading, and ram into a lamp post. She was extremely clumsy. "OWW!"

As she cupped her face, she felt someone place their palms on each of her shoulders. The mystery person then turned her around. They noticed the tears running down her puffy face, the ones she didn't bother to acknowledge.

Orihime was caught like a deer in headlights and choked on her words, she panicked as the space between them shortened.

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

_Why'd you kiss me?_

_That was my first kiss, and you didn't warn me._

_More importantly, you stole my first kiss._

_You stole the one thing I was desperately saving for_

_Kurosaki-kun._

She cried loudly as she ran off, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard it.

* * *

><p>"BASTARD!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't be confused, this is an Ichihime fanfic. Plus, I need to give Ichigo a damn break, he kept running around the city. Well, should I go on with this story? Thanks for reading this awfully long first chapter, btw. I'll make it shorter if you ask for a second chapter, so goodbye for now (: xox.**


End file.
